I want you so much, but I hate your guts
by thenameiskay
Summary: Takes place after 1x11. Jackson gave Scott away to the hunters. Scott thinks it's all over until Jackson offers to help, hoping that Scott will spare his life. Scott finally realizes why Jackson hates him so much. SLASH.


The title was take from the song "Landfill" by Daughter.

I do not own any of these characters, or the TV show, Teen Wolf.

Scott swallows nervously, glancing left and right. He's trapped between buses and there's cars blocking him in. Nearly blinded, Scott looks past the headlights to see that Allison's dad is in one of the cars, revving the engine. They're gonna ram him. In a blur, the cars take off towards him. Just when he was about to be hit, Scott jumped up and landed his feet on either side of the hoods. The fear of nearly being killed spiked his heart rate. He could feel his pulse racing and his teeth extending. He hears a muffled scream and turns around to see Allison in the bus. Her scared expression changes to one of shock as she begins to cry. Scott knows that his eyes are glowing yellow and that he had changed. He doesn't have time to explain anything, as he takes off running towards the school. He can hear gun shots being fired at him, but he's running way too fast to get hit. He runs around the school and enters the locker room. He bolts the door behind him, but he knows the hunters are going to get to him anyway. Scott takes deep breaths and tries to slow his pulse down. He'd be damned if some random classmate found him like this. Of course, it doesn't matter much now. The hunters are going to kill him soon. Finally, he feels his teeth shrinking. It doesn't take long for him to start freaking out about Allison. Scott can feel tears brimming to his eyes. Damn it, he finally had her! He finally got her back and then this happens! He wonders how he could've been found out. Not too long ago, they had thought Jackson was the other beta. Wait... Jackson! That asshole! Scott thinks. He knows that there's no other person who would've said anything to anyone. Derek, Stiles and Jackson were the only ones who knew about him, aside from the Alpha. Derek's probably dead and Stiles would never betray him like that. It has to be Jackson. Scott makes a mental note to kill Jackson as he tries to figure out what he's gonna do now. He was deep in thought when suddenly, he hears the door open and shut. It's not the one that leads to the outside, but it could still be the hunters. Scott sneakily moves behind the nearest lockers and hides in the shadows. He sees a boy walking into the room. The guy looks familiar, but it's definitely not one of the hunters. He walks over to the sink and begins to splash cool water across his face. As the guy leans back, the moonlight streaming through the windows reveals his face. Scott tries to hold back a growl but fails. Jackson jumps, startled. He glances around and then squints over towards where Scott is hidden.

"McCall?" He asks as his eyes widen in surprise. Scott doesn't reply as he comes out of his hiding spot, which obviously wasn't a very good one. Jackson's starts backing away from him and hits a wall. Scott can feel hair growing on the sides of his face as he starts to see red. He takes a few steps closer to the scared teen.

"I-I didn't do anything... I-I swear" Jackson stutters through his sentence. Scott doesn't need to listen to his heart beat to know that he's lying. Their faces are only inches apart and Scott can feel saliva run down his lips.

"LIER!" Scott growls. His voice is deep and unrecognizable. Jackson licks his lips nervously. Scott brings a hand up and the other teen winces, as if he's about to be hit. Instead, Scott grabs onto his throat. Jackson reaches up to the wolf's hand and tries to pry it off. His face is beat red now and Scott can hear his heart slowing down. If he keeps this up for a few more minutes, Jackson's going to lose consciousness. Or die. Scott doesn't care which happens, the only thing stopping him from ripping his throat out is that there's tons of people at the dance. Tons of witnesses, who might be able to hear Jackson's scream. Though, the sound of the booming music might drown it out. Scott debates on which method to use on Jackson when he notices that the boy's face has turned purple. Just when Scott was about to tighten his grip, he sees the tears streaming down Jackson's cheeks. Quickly, Scott releases him. He almost feels sorry until he remembers why he had choked him in the first place. It's quiet as both boys take deep breaths. Jackson finally has normal color to his face again. Though he does look a little pale. Scott no longer sees red and he can feel his pulse slowing down. He hears Jackson sniffle and wonders if the tears were because he couldn't breath, or if he was actually crying.

"You're such an idiot!" Scott yells. It wasn't as loud as his growl but it was enough to make Jackson jump. His eyes are red and he rubs the tears off his cheeks.

"Look, I-I didn't mean to tell them, okay?" Jackson still stutters but not as much as before.

"It's not just that! Now Allison knows too! She saw me change, Jackson. Just when I got her back you had to go and ruin everything. You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now." Scott feels the tears returning, but manages to hold them back. He wants to show Jackson who's in control here. He wants him to feel like an ass because of what he did. He just hopes the hunters aren't looking for him right now. It's all just too much to handle.

"She knows?... I-I'm... I didn't..."

"Just save it. There's nothing you can say that will make this any better. Thanks to you I'm going to be killed now. I hope you're fuckin happy." Scott normally doesn't cuss, but the fact that he just did, doesn't bother him right now. He's tempted to call Jackson every name in the book, but words don't mean too much right now. They're not going to get him out of getting killed. They're not going to help him get Allison back after all of this. They're not going to make his life any better.

"Damn it" Scott says as he takes a seat on one of the benches. "They're probably looking for me right now. Got their guns in their hands and everything. Fuck." He looks up to see Jackson staring at him. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Jackson looks kinda guilty. He knows it isn't true though. Why else would Jackson had given him away like that? Jackson knew they were hunters, he knew they wanted to kill him. Jackson's just a jerk.

"They're uhh... looking for you right now?" Jackson asked quietly. He knew not to get snappy after nearly being choked to death earlier. His tone was so soft that Scott barely heard him. Scott's only reply was a glare.

"Do they know where you live?" Jackson just wouldn't stop with the questions. Scott doesn't understand why Jackson would give a crap in the first place. He's asking meaningless questions.

"Probably, which means I can't go home tonight. I could go to Stiles' house... but I don't want them to bother him... damn, maybe I'll just stay here tonight.." Scott knows that it's a stupid idea, and that if he did actually stay here the hunters would find him in no time. There's not anywhere else to go though. They already know where Derek lives and he doesn't have any family members that live in town. Jackson was silent for a moment. Scott peered his eyes away from his shoes to glance at him. He was so deep in thought and looked as if he was thinking something through. It was so quiet that Scott honestly wanted Jackson to keep rambling on about the situation, and to ask stupid questions. It took his mind off of Allison knowing his secret.

"You can stay at my house" Jackson finally said. It was too quiet for Scott to hear though so he asked him to say it again.

"I said... you can stay at my house... if you want?" Scott's eyes widened in surprise. Did Jackson seriously just ask him that? After giving him away so quickly, he wants to help him? He said it as if he was unsure. Maybe he just feels bad? Yeah, right... thinks Scott. That's so unlike Jackson. It's probably a trap. He'll lure Scott to his house and then sell him out to the hunters... AGAIN. No, it's not gonna happen again. So much for trusting Jackson.

"No. You're just trying to set me up. I'm done dealing with you." Scott stands up and gets ready to walk out but then realizes that he has no where to go.

"Dude, I'm trying to help you! I know I made a huge mistake, okay? Let me make it up to you.. besides if you stay here anyway there's no doubt that they'd find you. And think about it, I sold you out the first time. What would make them think that I would hide you in my house hmm?" As much as Scott doesn't want to admit it, Jackson does have a point. There's no way the hunters would ever think that he was at Jackson's. Why would he be? Jackson has no reason to hide him, he already gave him up as the second beta.

"Fine..." Scott huffs. It's too dark to see and Jackson's not in the moonlight anymore, but Scott could swear that he saw Jackson smile. It wasn't a creepy smile though, it seemed pretty happy. He shook off the thought of Jackson actually being happy to help him and followed Jackson out of the locker room. They walked into the gym with caution. The dance had just ended and everyone was walking out of the school. It was a perfect opportunity to get to Jackson's car. Quickly, they snuck into the crowd and managed to be next to each other. Scott eased his way behind a girl with puffed up hair, hoping he would be hidden. He tried to keep up the image of acting totally normal though. When they got outside, Scott could feel the chill of the night through his tux. He was pretty sure he had goose bumps and he knows they weren't from the cool air. Jackson walked closely beside him as they hid behind a couple who was walking towards the direction of Jackson's car. All of a sudden, sirens were going off as two police cars sped into the parking lot. Everyone was mumbling, but no one had any idea what was going on. Jackson and Scott continued to walk towards Jackson's Porsche, looking as normal as possible. Suddenly, a booming voice broke through the crowd. Scott recognized it as being Stiles' dad.

"Attention, everyone! A few minutes ago, I was informed by a student that there had been gun shots outside. You may not have heard it seeing as the music was so loud and that you were all inside though. If anyone knows anymore about this 'shooting' that had taken place, please come over to me and my fellow officers and report it. However; if you didn't hear anything you are free to leave, since it seems like everything was pretty normal. I just want that student to know that if this was a prank call, they are going to be in some serious trouble" By the time Stiles' dad had finished his announcement, Jackson and Scott were already in the car and pulling out of the lot. Scott breathed a sigh of relief while Jackson said nothing. It only took about 15 minutes to get to Jackson's house. The whole ride there was silent and Scott wishes he could thank Jackson for helping him but he just couldn't. After all, it was Jackson's fault that he had to help him in the first place. It was still kinda nice. They finally pulled into Jackson's driveway. His house was a two story building. It was painted white and the lawn was nicely cut. The mailbox was a gray metal box, nothing too fancy. It had "Whittemore" spiraled across it in blue writing. There was a mix a pink and yellow flowers that bloomed on either sides of the door. Scott was so busy examining the house that he hadn't even noticed that there car was the only one in the driveway.

"Where are your parents?" Scott asked curiously. Jackson continued to stare ahead as he shut the car off.

"Out of town for the week for business" Jackson said in a monotone voice. Scott kinda felt bad for the guy. Scott's mom was often working double shifts at the hospital, so he knew what it was like to be home alone for a while.

"Don't you get lonely?" Scott noticed that Jackson's eyes had shifted down to his hands in his lap before he replied. He knows that Jackson's a big boy, he can handle himself. It still didn't stop Scott from asking. If he could ask him questions, then Scott could too. Jackson mumbled a quiet "sometimes" before getting out of the car. Scott did the same and walked up the cemented sidewalk towards the house. When they entered the house Scott expected it too be really fancy. Of course, he wasn't completely off. The hallway was decorated with golden antiques and a few vases off the flowers that grew in the front yard. There were pictures that hung from the walls, they were mostly of landscapes. The couch was solid white and looked very comfy, it reminded Scott of all the drama that had happened today and how badly he wanted to go to sleep. There was a wide screen TV across from the TV. From the lighting of the hallway, Scott could partially see into the kitchen. It looked pretty normal and had a few paintings from what he could see. It was a pretty nice house and Scott would be damned if he said that he wouldn't want to live in it. Jackson had already walked into the living room and turned on the lamp that was next to the couch. Scott was surprised at how it lit up the whole room. After removing his shoes, Scott walked over and sat on the couch. Jackson continued to stand there awkwardly before he said something.

"You can sleep in the guest room upstairs... and uhh.. you probably don't want to sleep in your tux. I got some clothes you could borrow..." Scott didn't expect Jackson to offer him clothes, but he's glad he did. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in his suit. Instead of going and getting the clothes, Jackson just stood there.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jackson stuttered again. Scott knew that meant that Jackson was scared. He always stuttered like that when he was scared.

"About giving me up to the hunters or about Allison finding out?" Scott felt kinda bad for putting Jackson on the spot like that, but he deserved it. Just because he's helping him, doesn't mean he's not an asshole. Scott half expects him to say both, but he's proven wrong.

"About the hunters... I'm not sorry about Allison..." Jackson was glaring down at the ground now and Scott could feel his own pulse racing.

"What do you mean you're not sorry about Allison? She found out my secret! Now she's scared of me. She's SCARED, Jackson. She'll never want to be with me now!" Scott yells and he clenches his fists together, trying to calm down.

"You shouldn't have been with her in the first place! Her dad is a werewolf hunter, you're a werewolf. Did that ever cross your mind or were you too busy planning out your fairytale ending? Huh? It was NEVER gonna work, Scott. Damn, and you call me an idiot!" Jackson raises his voice higher than Scott's and his response causes Scott to jump up. Jackson isn't standing so close anymore so Scott smashes the lamp next to him. Jackson doesn't even flinch as the light bulb crashes to the ground. The room is only illuminated by the moonlight now, which isn't very bright, but Scott can see Jackson just fine.

"I know that. I know it wasn't ever going to be perfect, but it was working at the moment! It could've lasted even longer if you hadn't opened your mouth. What were you thinking when you told them that? Did you want me to get killed or what?" Scott grinds his teeth together, in an attempt to keep them from growing. He starts to take deep breaths, knowing that killing Jackson would get him into even more trouble than he is already in.

"Look, I didn't know that Allison was going to find out alright? And they promised me... they promised me.." Jackson's voice got quieter near the end and Scott couldn't make out what he was saying. Something about a promise? He could feel himself calming down now that Jackson hadn't made a snappy remark.

"What promise?" Scott was curious now. Wondering how the hell Jackson could've made a promise with the hunters.

"They... promised me they wouldn't hurt you..." Jackson was looking everywhere but at Scott now. Scott took a seat on the couch as he took this in. Assuming he wasn't going to get killed, Jackson sat next to him. When Scott didn't say anything, Jackson figured it was his time to talk.

"After telling them, I-I made them promise not to hurt you..." More stuttering. Scott wondered why Jackson was so afraid of telling him this. Then it finally hit him, Jackson actually cares. He wants to hear it from the teen himself though. So Scott presses for more information.

"Why would you make them promise that? You don't care about me..." Scott sees Jackson rolls his eyes and Scott expects a snarky comment.

"If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't be helping you right now..." Jackson has a point and Scott wants to apologize but he starts to talk again.

"I was drunk at the moment, okay? I know that's not a good excuse, but it's true. They found me drunk in the woods. I thought they were the alpha because they had red lights, that looked like it's eyes. I begged for them to turn me into one of them. I guess that's how they found out that I wasn't a beta. I accidently spilled it to them. I felt so bad about it, but the damage was already done, so I made them promise not to hurt you. I'm sober now, so you can trust that I really mean all of this" Scott's left speechless by Jackson's words. This was a completely different side of Jackson, one he's never seen before. To be honest, he really liked this side.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry for going off on you. It's just... why can't you just be happy for Allison and I? I know you think that it isn't a good idea for us to be together, but..." Scott doesn't really know how to finish his sentence so he leaves it hanging. He hopes Jackson will understand the point he's trying to make. Scott's still thinking about what Jackson had said before. He knew he could never get over it. That was a once in a lifetime moment, Jackson actually admitting that he cared, for Scott no less. It kinda made Scott feel special. He resisted the urge to smile as he waited for Jackson to reply.

"I just don't think she's good for you... that's all. I mean, she's a great girl. I just don't think she's the one for you" Scott admires Jackson's honest answer. He can tell that this is really uncomfortable for Jackson, and that makes Scott like his answer even more.

"Allison... she's just... I've never met anyone like her before, ya know? There's no other girl for me out there.. none of them even compare to her" He sees Jackson's eyes drop to his response. It makes him wonder...

"What about a guy, huh? Who's to say that the 'one for you' isn't a guy?" Jackson says and looks into Scott's eyes for the first time since they arrived. Scott's caught off guard by the question, he knows Jackson's just trying to make small talk so he doesn't think too much of it. Hey, maybe he's trying to hook me up with Danny... Scott stifles a laugh at his thoughts. He can see Jackson giving him a weird look so he decides to hurry up and answer his question.

"I've never really thought about it. I'm not really into guys, though I wouldn't say that I'm not into them. I mean, if I fall for a guy, then that's cool. It just hasn't happened, yet. And I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon." Scott is proud of his answer and he can see that Jackson liked it too. It was true though. Scott had never really thought about guys like that before, but if one comes along that he likes, he's certainly not going to hate himself for it or anything like that. Of course, given his situation with Allison, he highly doubts he'll be falling for a guy.

"Well, what if I told you that I know a guy who liked you? I'm not trying to be rude when I say this, but you're chances of getting back together with Allison are very slim" Scott notices that Jackson has his arm sprawled across the back of the couch, behind him. Scott turns to face Jackson as he replies.

"Uhh... that'd be... nice, I guess? Who is it, Danny? I wouldn't think about acting on it though, given the fact that I'm probably going to be killed tomorrow.." Jackson shakes his head.

"No, it's not, Danny..." This makes Scott very curious, who else could it be? He didn't think that anyone else in the school was gay.

"Who is it?" It finally hits Scott, when he can barely make out the light blush that's spread across Jackson's cheeks. What the hell? Scott thinks. He can't be serious, can he? He's always putting Scott down and ruining his life. Scott can't help but laugh as he realizes something else. He can see Jackson's embarrassed expression change to one of nervousness, thinking that Scott was laughing because of what he had just admitted.

"Why are you laughing?" Jackson sounds pissed and it makes Scott stop.

"I'm kind of... flattered that you like me it's just... It's a little weird, okay? Cause you are always pissing me off and making my life miserable... it reminds me of when a little boy has a crush on a girl and continuously bugs her because of his crush.." As soon as Scott finishes explaining, he bursts into laughter again. Jackson glares at him, but says nothing.

"I-It's cute... really..." Scott finally manages to calm down and suddenly, the room is filled with an awkward silence. It's gotten even darker now and Scott wonders if Jackson's ever going to get him those clothes he mentioned. After making that realization, Jackson liking him doesn't seem too shocking, really. It kinda makes sense. It doesn't mean that he feels the same way, though. He's never though about Jackson like that, ever. He doesn't like him like that... does he? Scott turns to remind Jackson about the clothes so he can go to sleep and forget that this ever happened. It's only then that he notices that Jackson had moved even closer to him now. Their faces were only inches apart. He sees Jackson glance down at his lips. Scott swallows nervously.

"C-Can.. I?" Jackson whispers, his eyes still on Scott's lips. Scott thinks about it for a moment, then decides. What the hell? He's probably going to die tomorrow anyway. He leans forward and brushes his lips across Jackson's. He was about to pull away until he felt Jackson's hand on the back of his neck, keeping him from moving. Jackson presses his lips just a little harder against Scott's. Scott's enjoying it, but he can't help but compare it to the way Allison use to kiss him. Whenever Allison and him kissed, it always lead to making out. It was always lust-driven. That or it was just a random peck on the lips. This kiss with Jackson, it means something to him. It's not just because he's touchy feely and expects something more out of it. It's because of an actual reason, it's because Jackson cares about Scott, it's because Scott wants this. He wants a kiss that means more than just touching, he wants to actually feel the emotion. As cheesy as it may sound, he really does feel something with Jackson. He can feel the raw emotion that he had just witnessed from Jackson a few moments ago. The kiss just steals his breath away, and it stole Jackson's too. They both pulled away, breathless and high on the kiss. Scott smiles as he thinks about this. He doesn't think about Allison or that he may be killed tomorrow by her dad. Instead, he thinks about how Jackson's lips feel pressed against his, and how they taste like something so new, something so... Jackson. Through the dim lighting of the moon outside, he can see Jackson smiling too. It isn't the jerky smile Jackson usual gives him when he pisses him off. No, this is the smile like when they were back in the locker room and Scott accepted Jackson's offer to help. Scott's so lost in thought that he doesn't see Jackson standing up.

"I'm just going to... get those clothes for you know.." Jackson is still smiling as he says this and Scott can only reply with a nod. Scott doesn't even have to try to shake the thought of him dying tomorrow. As he heads upstairs to get the clothes, the only thought that crosses Scott's mind is how much he wants to kiss Jackson again.


End file.
